Love at First Fight :Evil Genius: :revised:
by Fomalhaut
Summary: Watch Terrence deal with his first crush. Just come in and have a good laugh, it's made for that!
1. Beaten up

Terrence lay there, on the ground, cleaning mud off his face. Someone had beaten him up… badly. First he thought the new student in their class would be an easy target, and right after school he decided to try it out. He still loved giving wedgies to Mac, but, you know, he wanted to experience also something else…

He did. He found out how it was like to be beaten up completely, he couldn't stand up for minutes… he hardly found the strenght to roll over, which he did only to not drown in that muddy puddle in which the new opponent had pressed his face.

He didn't even manage to _hurt_ this new student. Not even _a little bit_.

The new student was skillful… moving very fast. Not spending any time with insults, but going straight to _the fight_. When Terrence had just started some kind of an argument over nothing, just to have a reason to beat someone up, the answer he got was:

„_I know far too well bullies like you… and now you'll see exactly how I treat them!"_

He found out soon enough.

„_I don't wanna beat you to a bloody pulp"_ he felt the new student's shoe pressed against the back of his head, as he gasped for air in that damned muddy puddle _„which doesn't mean that I couldn't, of course. I know you'll want a revenge after this… we'll see then."_  
Terrence pulled his head out of the muddy puddle and took a long breath of fresh air. Then he felt that damned shoe again. Now on his back.„_Whoa, you're lucky, you've decided to try me out after school… I don't think you would have survived this humiliation in front of the others"_

He was pressed down in the muddy puddle again.

Then… nothing.

When Terrence finally had cleaned off some of the mud from his face, he somehow managed to half sit up and looked at that great fighter leaving.  
Surely, it was a great humiliation… **_Terrence beaten by a girl!_** He could already see the whole school, with Mac and his stupid friend Bloo at the front, laughing at him.

- Wait! – he shouted.  
- Why should I? – the girl stopped, without even looking back at him. She was wearing brown pants, a black T-shirt with a red „KOOL" writing on it, and a black baseball cap turned back. The breeze was moving her dark brown ponytail.  
- What… what was your name… uh… Sheryl?  
- Sheila – she said coldly – and keep that in mind_: I trained on an imaginary friend._

And with this, she left.


	2. Sheila and Shaula

**Okay, sorry if this is short! I concentrated the action in the next ones... have you looked at the pics? I know they're pretty bad, my scanner broke down and I can't draw properly with Paint! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Sheila and Shaula are both kinda Terrence's height.

* * *

**

Wilt walked along the corridor, and stopped in front of the „Friend of the Month" pictures. They all showed him with an imaginary friend he had saved. He quickly searched for the last one… and he went even more crimson red than usual. Oh, he had told them not to put _that_ one out!

He was holding up a human-sized fairy, who had dark brown hair in two small ponytails, a light blue dress with a heart in her chest, and red trainers; she had two cute feelers on her head, both ending in a yellow pompon, and two pairs of large, shiny wings. _And she was giving him a kiss on the cheek, while the heart on her chest was glowing._  
- NO! – he suddenly heard her voice – I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Wilt, I didn't mean to… oh, I am so stupid! I was just… happy. Oh, I'll ask them to put another one out…  
There she was, standing behind him. _Shaula t. J. F. (the Joyful Fairy)._  
- Let it go, Shaula – he waved – it's not that important.  
They stood silent for a couple of seconds, then turned around and headed towards the dining room, for it was almost dinnertime.  
- If only I could fly again! – sighed Shaula silently, looking at her broken wings from the corner of her lively black eyes. They looked hurt and were arched; one even had stitches… thanks to Frankie, at least it wasn't an open wound any more.

_Sheila…_

Sheila walked into her dark, messy room and looked around. It felt so empty without that silly fairy crying in a corner tied to the wall, or locked inside the wardrobe, or wherever she decided to close her that day. Well, at least, with Shaula's _keen help_, she learnt to fight well and beat up the bullies that kept on bugging her for years. She'd never be the school dork any more…

She still remembered the day she went away to Foster's, then came back hiding her wings and feelers, showing some skyscratcher-tall red jerk, saying it was „her imaginary friend"! _An imaginary friend adopting another one!_ _What the hell was she thinking of when she did that!_

_**You can break my wings, Sheila… but you will never break MY SOUL.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Terrence walked inside his room looking grumpier than ever. When Mac stared at him interrogatively, he simply shouted:  
- DON'T TALK TO ME, OKAY!  
Frankly, Mac didn't want to say anything to his brother… but at least he left him alone.

Next day, right after school

Terrence stayed inside until everyone had left. That girl too… she scared him. During the day, she often gave him such an intense stare, with those deep black eyes… oh, how he wanted just to disappear! He only hoped she had told no one about the day before.  
- Hello, Terrence.  
- Aargh!  
There she was… sitting on the bench in front of the school. Waiting for him.  
- Ooh, we're scared, aren't we? – she asked.  
Silence.  
Terrence went white as she slowly stood up.  
- C'mon, I don't wanna fight you… just don't try to provoke me, okay? – she said.  
- Er… Shanna…  
- SHEILA!  
And she gave him a punch so quickly that he didn't have time even to understand what was that pain on his cheek and why he was falling on the ground.  
He was shaking like a leaf, waiting for the next punch… which didn't come.  
Silence.  
Then he felt Sheila's hand on his shoulder.  
- Get up, Terrence.  
- No… please not… not here…  
- Not here? Not here _what_? – Sheila raised an eyebrow – I'm just helping you getting up. Don't be that scared! I'm not a destruction machine, I'm not here just to beat you to a bloody pulp whenever I get the chance!  
Terrence sat on the bench. Sheila looked down at him.  
- _I trained on an imaginary friend_ – she said again.  
- Who? Me too! – whispered Terrence.  
- You? You don't look like someone who has an imaginary friend.- My brother had… has… whatever… argh!  
- You're not too smart, are you? – Sheila leant down and raised his chin with her index finger- has or had? Or what, exactly?


	3. Changes

**Enjoy! Changed the story title and genre, but it'll be much better now - this chapter is where it all begins, actually!

* * *

**Next day, Wednesday

Terrence still couldn't decide what result had his last day's converation with Sheila. In fact, it wasn't really a conversation… for the gaze of her intense black eyes left him without a word for minutes. After 30 seconds of incoherent mumbles, she left him alone and walked away, obviously thinking he had less brains than a handful of butterflies.

That was the reason why, on Wednesday, he tried to evitate her stare and didn't even take a look at her. She scared him. But he wanted to know her better… to be with her… it was weird. Terrence had never experienced something like that before. She was cruel, but whenever he was thinking of her she appeared in his mind like an angel. Maybe just without wings.

He left the classroom in a hurry, so he didn't need to stay there and talk with her.

That afternoon, as always (though he'd never admit it), he sat on the sofa biting his nails, excited about what will happen in his favourite soap, _The Loved and the Loveless_.

_- Oh, she can't see I'm in love with her! Sigh… sob…_(Terrence sniffing)_  
- Are you really? Do you feel it? _(Terrence closing his fists… „yes, you are!")_  
- Yes! I know it! Love feels this way… sometimes I'm scared of her, and at the same time I just want to know her better… to be with her… she can be cruel to me, but whenever I think of her she appears in my mind like an angel… _**(Terrence left totally speechless…)**

When Mac got home in the evening, he found Terrence still there, staring at the turned off TV. He found it better not to ask questions, for he didn't want to run the risk of getting a couple of ATOMIC wedgies.

But, deep inside, he was getting worried. (Of course not about the risk of never ever getting some wedgies again…)

Thursday

Terrence tried his best to evitate Sheila's stare. Those black eyes made him tremble inside and his heart pound so loud he was afraid even the teacher could hear it. Strangely, Sheila seemed to want the opposite… to look at him all along.

After the bell rang and almost everyone had left, Terrence started walking away slowly; he seemed to be in a daze. Sheila was just about to walk past him when suddenly she dropped her bag and everything fell out of it…

„_Get your hand off mine!" _these words echoed in Terrence's head. As he tried to help Sharon (of course getting a slap and a „SHEILA!" shout after saying that name), his hand accidentally touched hers… The slap didn't hurt any more. But he could still feel the warmth of her hand.  
„_Well, Terrence… you stink. In every possible sense. But, oh! Thank you for aiding me!" _She surely was cruel…

That afternoon, in _The Loved and the Loveless_, Terrence listened sobbing to another conversation:_  
- She said she hates me… that I stink… _(Terrence blowing his nose)_  
- Oh, dear… maybe you should change something… I know your love is too strong… you'll never forget her...  
- I will change! Let's see…_  
Something inside Terrence started working. Somewhere where other people usually keep their brains… He could only hear the word „change"!

Mac got home late that evening, and couldn't find Terrence anywhere, but heard some constant noise from behind his door that didn't seem heavy metal music. Mom arrived after a couple of minutes.

The first surprise found Mac in the bathroom. Though Mom had bought everything two days before, he couldn't take a bath, wash his hair or brush his teeth properly for there was no soap, shampoo or toothpaste left. Was this part of Terrence's new plan?

Mac opened inside Terrence's room (now that Mom was home, it seemed a more or less safe thing to do)  
- Listen, Terrence, is this some kind of… eh… euh… huh… ah…  
He couldn't say more.  
Instead of the usual dirty mess, the room looked clean and there were no CDs or books lying everywhere on the floor. Terrence was just walking around with the vacuum cleaner.  
- Uh… ih… - gasped Mac.  
**Terrence smelt of soap, shampoo, and deodorant. His hair looked freshly washed and in order. **(The haircut was the same, just that it seemed more… proper.) **His face looked much more clear and less pimply.**  
- What do you want? – (manners as usual) – I mean… hi, Mac!  
The next moment, Mac almost fainted. **Terrence gave him a shiny white 24-carat smile.**  
A couple of seconds later, Mom's reaction was kinda the same as Mac's. But they couldn't take anything out of Terrence.

But now Mac was sure something was wrong… very wrong.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... next chapter coming up... will Terrence impress Sheila? And what about the new friend at Foster's? **  



	4. The first kiss

**Okay, my friend says this is a cool chapter, so I decided to post it straight away! Hope you'll like it!  
May I have a wish? I see loadsa hits on this fic, can you please post a review of ANY kind? That'll make me REALLY happy!  
(Thank you Sparky - btw I love your Terrence website :-D)

* * *

**

Friday

Usually, the story was the same every morning: Mac was already having breakfast when Terrence walke dout of his room looking like a sleepwalker, and ending up putting the butter in his cup and pouring milk over his toast, then drinking and eating it without noticing anything weird (except for the one case when he poured salt and pepper in his cocoa and added marmalade to his bowl of cereal).

But now, all was different. By the time Mac arrived in the kitchen, Terrence's dishes were all washed (!) and he was just putting on his shoes, ready to go to school.

Mac didn't even have time to get surprised when his brother had already left, saying goodbye (!).

The teacher was just entertaining students with a long and exciting description of a mathematic rule, when Terrence laid a bit back on his chair, then glanced at Sheila. Her intense black eyes soon looked into his. Terrence smiled (blinding a couple of other classmates with his wonderful shiny white teeth). Sheila slowly rised an eyebrow. She didn't seem too interested.  
- Terrence! – the teacher's voice was heard – can you tell us what we're talking about?  
- Euh…?  
- Just as I thought – the teacher said – ah, as I see you like clean stuff… very well, you'll be cleaning the classroom after the lessons!

Terrence stood there, with the bucket of water and the scrubber, ready to clean the classroom. True, he wasn't too happy about it. Sheila had left.  
- Ah! – he sighed and laid against the wall.  
- Hello, Terrence.  
That voice!  
- She…  
- Hey, hey, hey! – Sheila raised her hands – before you call me Shelley, my name's Sheila!  
- Sheila… - he said. He felt his cheeks turn red as she slowly began walking towards him.

She was right in front of him now. Terrence kept on blushing more and more. Her hand begam caressing his hair. He was afraid his cheeks were going to set on fire at any moment.  
- You look… better… today… I shouldn't have told you that yesterday… I never wanted to be mean to you…  
Her face went closer to his.  
He had seen these scenes so often in _The Loved and the Loveless_.  
He closed his eyes.  
He felt her breath…  
Then suddenly it was gone. Terrence, quite disappointed, opened his eyes to see that she was already walking away.  
- She…  
She stopped.  
- Sheila!  
- Finally! – she turned around and clapped her hands. She smiled for a short moment.  
Silence.  
- So, Terrence?  
- Euh… nothing – he seemed confused. Of course he couldn't just say _You were just about to kiss me, why did you stop?_

He moved a few steps away from the wall towards the bucket of water and the scrubber, when…  
- Ah, I know now! – said Sheila.  
**Before Terrence could do anything, she ran towards him, clenched her strong fists on his shoulders and pinned him against the wall…**  
Then… just their lips moved. But without talking.

Ten minutes later

- Aaah…! – sighed Terrence every second, laid againts the wall, with a huge smile.

An hour later

Terrence still stood there, laid against the wall, with a huge smile, sighing every second.

Two hours later

Terrence slowly slid down, so now he was lying on the pavement, still smiling and sighing.

Three hours later

- Aaah…! – he sighed.  
A couple of minutes later, he felt someone kick his leg.  
- Aaah, Sheilaaah…!  
- MY NAME'S SHIRLEY! – shouted the old, fat cleaning lady – get out, boy, the school's gonna close!

* * *

**In the next chapter: Mac asks Bloo's opinion about Terrence's strange behavior, but the imaginary friend seems too occupied about disliking Shaula t. J. F. to say anything that makes sense; Shaula just wants to have Sheila back; Sheila hatches an evil but yet genial plan to ruin Shaula's blossoming friendship (nothing more - for now, I've had enough of Wilt romances, sorry!) with Wilt, but of course she'll need the help of a "personal slave" with a low IQ...**  
**N**


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

**Sorry, this is an extra chapter, just to define characters a little more (thanks, Sparky... I usually think about Sheila like in both my stories. Now, she may still seem pure anger, but there will be some more chapters developing her more)

* * *

**

Evening

Mac got home late that evening. Just as he had closed the front door, he heard Terrence's door open with a slam.  
_Here we go with the wedgies_, he thought.  
Instead, Terrence stood there, his white teeth (from the day before) shining, his eyes sparkling like stars…  
- Mac! My beloved little brother!  
- Huh…?  
- Finally you're home! Did you have a good time with your friend Bloo?  
- !  
- Don't say more!  
And Terrence hugged him almost choking him, then (to his disgust, though in the past days he had fresh breath) kissed him on both cheeks.  
- Terrence…! – Mac stammered in astonishment, wiping his face.  
- Oh, Mac! Do you want some help with the homework?  
_Sure, if I want to get an E_, thought Mac.  
But he was too astonished to say anything. He just stood there… until Mom got home, an hour later.

Night (dreams)

**Wilt**

_He had two arms, and two good eyes. No stitches on his face. He had an owner he truly loved. They used to play basketball together. He always remembered him in his dreams… but what happened after he was abandoned…? Never. He tried to chase that memory away, so it didn't show up even in nightmares. No one will know… never… never… NEVER…_

**Shaula**

_- You just thought me up, Sheila! It's me, Shaula the Joyful Fairy!  
- What…? – asked a 4-year-old little girl.  
- Well, you looked in the mirror and wished you were a fairy… here I am! I will always look like you, grow with you…_

_**Sheila and Shaula, best friends forever… or so it seemed…**_

_- Oh, Sheila, what has happened? What's that black eye? Let me cure you…  
- Shut up! – shouted an 11-year-old girl – it's your fought! They said a grown girl doesn't play with fairies!  
_

_12-year-old Sheila stayed at home. Shaula swung her feelers around… to sense who was hurting her. She flew out of the house without getting noticed. Out on the soccer field. There they were… those bullies._

_- Sheila! No! Why? – Shaula whined as Sheila tied her hands together – no! Wait!  
Her wrists hurt. They soon began to bleed as Sheila pulled the knots tighter.  
- What was on your mind, FAIRY? Tell me, to go out there and fight them, tell them to stop? LOOK! – she pulled up her sweater's arm to show some wound marks – you know what they told me?  
Her feelers sensed Sheila's thoughts… the bully… **„Ooh, so a fairy is your bodyguard, isn't it?" Laughter… evil laughter „Well, she won't protect you now! Those cuuute wings, those lovely feelers… aw, we were afraid to melt every moment! Girly, girly, girly… little sweetheart… how old are you, Miss Pathetic She-loves-fairies?"**_

_Almost 13-year-old Sheila stood beside the bed, hitting her pillow with her new baseball bat. She wanted to be cool… to learn to fight…_

_Shaula, locked inside the wardrobe, her wrists tied together and slowly bleeding, caressed her owner's old clothes with her cheeks. Those lovely dresses, skirts… now she wouldn't wear else but pants and dark T-shirts. Shaula remembered how love and friendship used to feel… though now her feelers were hanging broken. She could sense nothing but anger… anger… ANGER…_

_- A living target to practise on… good… thank you for helping me…  
The baseball bat hit Shaula's wings. She screamed, but soon Sheila had enough and tied up her mouth. _

_But she could understand. Bullies. Anger. A burning desire to fit in. Fake feelings to throw away all she used to love once… **including her imaginary friend…**_

**Sheila**

_- Go and stay at that home or whatever! In a week I'll be going to a new school. And a cool girl does not play with fairies!  
She was 14. No more imaginary friends._

**Terrence**

_How gorgeous she looked! Oh, those black eyes with that deep, mysterious fire burning inside them! Shelby! No, no, wait… ah, yes! SHEILA! Yeah, yeah, it was Sheila. Now he really ought to remmeber well.  
He felt her soft lips brush against his and stay there, moving slowly… and he lost himself in her kisses._

**Mac**

Mac lay awake. What the hell was happening to Terrence?

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! - Sofia (Sheila/Shaula t.J.F.)**  



	6. Fly

**So this is the penultimate episode. Next one will include Terrence more, and Sheila's call for him. But her evil plan and Shaula/Wilt does not fit in this story title and genre. That's the trilogy: The Destiny of an Imaginary Friend; Love at First Fight; Long Forgotten Feelings. (If I can't think up a better title).**

**Readable also alone, in the 3rd and last part there will be romance, angst, drama, action, etc.

* * *

**

Saturday

Shaula t. J. F. stared out of the window, waiting for that nice little brown-haired guy to appear. She liked him, even though his imaginary friend Bloo was always mean to her.

She turned around and looked at the, now empty, room. _Foster's home…_ She still couldn't call it a „home". When Wilt brought her here, she only faked those smiles and the happiness about having found a place to live in. She just wanted Sheila back… at any cost. Nothing, or no one at Foster's was more important than her. True, maybe Wilt… but he was just a temporary friend, or so she thought.

_He just feels sorry for me, that's all. He had seen Sheila that day. He had seen it all…_

Finally Mac appeared at the door and she walked down the stairs.

- Bloo, what do you think? – asked Mac with dry lips, after more than 10 minutes spent with detailing the strange changes about Terrence.  
- Huh? What? Ah, Terrence! Who cares! – he threw a killer look in the direction of Shaula sitting in an armschair with a book lying on her lap. Her feelers were hanging like ceiling lamps; she couldn't sense anything sicne _those days…_  
- But Bloo, really! It's not that I'm not happy about it, it's just that… I fear something terrible has happened to him!  
- Kidnapped by aliens who have taken his place! – said Bloo, still staring at Shaula.  
In the end her intense black eyes, exactly like Sheila's, looked at him sadly.

Sheila's home

She looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly her reflection seemed to change… wings. Feelers. A glowing heart on her chest. Hair tied in two small ponytails.  
- What? Shaula! You're back…?  
The vision was gone.

She had to get rid of her. And she couldn't bear the thought that now that idiot ruining her life was probably happy with that skyscratcher-tall red _boyfriend _of hers, surely not thinking about her creator any more.

But she just couldn't take that reflection off her mind…

**And it dawned on her. Sheila's _Evil Genius_ got the best idea ever.**

Foster's

Oh, how far Shaula was from what Sheila was thinking about her! What _boyfriend_? What _happiness_?

She slowly climbed on the window-sill. Tried to move her wings. She felt something like long lost strenght flow through them.  
- SHAULA! – she heard Wilt scream behind her – what are you doing?  
- Flying like years ago… - her eyes shone as if she was miles away from him as she let herself go…


	7. The letter

**Okay sorry if you were expecting more from this last part - it's just that the continue will not fit in the title and genre. Sequel (last part of the trilogy) coming up soon! PLEASE R&R this!**

- Shaula, promise me you won't do _that_ again! – said Frankie holding her hand.  
Shaula just turned away in bed and tore her hand off Frankie's.  
- Shaula, please… - the girl pleaded – I didn't mean to hurt you, just…  
- Leave me alone.  
- Shaula…  
- I said _leave me alone_!  
Frankie sighed, then headed off the room. Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Mac were waiting at the door.  
As the door closed, Shaula slowly curled up and beagn crying silently. She fell. Her wings moved slightly… but not enough to make her fly. Broken wings… she fell as if she'd jumped off the window. Luckily Eduardo was there and caught her just in time.  
_Sheila, oh Sheila, please come and take me home!_

In the meantime, Terrence was watching, of course, _The Loved and The Loveless_.  
As one of the main characters took out a paper and a pen, ready to write a poem to the woman of his dreams, he got an idea…  
_Dedicate her a poem!_

Sheila looked at the paper she received from the teacher the first day at her new school, which included all the names, addresses and phone numbers of her new classmates. She reached for Terrence's name…

That evening, Mom came in with a letter in her hand.  
- Terrence…?  
No answer.  
- Terrence!  
Silence.  
In the end she opened in his room, where he found her son nervously nibbling at his pen while writing something on a large piece of paper. The full trash can was clearly indicating that he must have been trying to do this _something_ all day.  
- Terrence, I guess this one's for you.  
She handed him a small envelope.  
- Any new girls at the school?  
Terrence looked up, his eyes shining.  
- Don't say more!

Terrence slipped under his bed to make sure he was alone with the little dark yellow envelope, which slightly smelt of perfume. (Okay, well, there were a couple of spiders and two flies, with three dirty socks in addition, but he didn't care – spiders, flies and socks aren't best known for reading other people's letters.)

_Terrence, meet me at the junkyard tomorrow at 3 PM. Don't you dare being late! - Sheila_

**THE END? (No!)**_

* * *

_

**Okay... Terrence's WONDERFUL poem included in the first part of the sequel! That'll be fun, I hope... I tried hard on it!**

_  
_


End file.
